Distractions
by Angiejouji1154
Summary: CHAPTER 3 and *4* IS HERE!!!!! YAY!!!! PWEEZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS SAD!!!! IT DEALS SUICIDAL ISSUES!!!! THIS IS ALSO THE FINAL CHAPTER!! READ IT!!!
1. Distractions part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Sorry to disappoint you. The only thing I own is the story… because I made it. And don't bother to sue because I am completely broke.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmmmm. This story is kinda odd. It has homosexuality, and Kensuke. It's definitely a fluff. It is NOT a lemon. I don't write lemons. I enjoy reading them though. So if you want lemony fiction, my stories may not be the best for you. Enjoy!*!*!*  
  
Part 1: Distractions~*~* by: Angiejouji1154*~*~  
  
*****************  
  
"Come ooonnnnn, Ken-chan! Let's goooooooo!" yelled an impatient Daisuke. "Hold on! I'm almost finished, annnndddddd…done!" replied Ken. "What were you doing?" asked Daisuke when Ken walked out. "Just sending an email to an old friend. That's all." Said Ken.  
  
"I thought I was your first friend." Said Daiskue. "No, you were my 2nd friend. Ryo was my first." "RYO?!?! You mean I'm not the only one in your life?!?!" yelled Daisuke. "NO, you're not! Let's gooooo Suke-chan."  
  
"Yeah, lets go…"  
  
The two boys walked together to the mall. Suddenly, Ken felt Daisuke's skin brush up against his. Ken gasped as Daisuke took his hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Daisuke, What are you doing?" "Just holdin your hand. You don't like it?" "I don't mind!" Ken responded quickly, hoping his Suke-chan wouldn't let go. "Ok, good."  
  
Ken swallowed hard as Daisuke let go and put his hand around Ken's waist. "O….Oh? Why is that good?" "Because…" "Why?!?!"  
  
Daisuke couldn't hold it in anymore. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!! I've loved you since the very first time I saw you. On the T.V." he exploded. "Oh. I love you too!!!!!" yelled Ken as he tackled Daisuke into the grass.  
  
Ken grinned as Daisuke rolled on top of him. He let his head down and rested it on Ken's chest. "I love you…I love you… I love you." Said Ken.  
  
Daisuke lifted his head and then dropped it again onto Ken's mouth. They kissed for over 20 seconds… without breathing. Finally, Daisuke lifted up again and sucked in the nice clean air. "Wow. You're good, Suke-chan!" said Ken.  
  
Daisuke grinned mischievously. His eyes looked evil, making Ken not want to look away. They stared, still trying to catch their breath. And when they did…Ken put his hands around Daisuke's neck and pulled him close, pressing their mouths together even harder than before.  
  
This kiss was deeper too. Sweeter and softer. Daisuke let out a small groan and deepened the kiss again. Daisuke didn't want Ken to be doing all the work, so he reached around Ken's neck and ran his fingers through his hair. Ken shivered as Daisuke slowly eased his tongue into Ken's mouth. Ken returned it, gladly.  
  
Ken's POV:  
  
*Wow, does he know how good he is?!?! God, I wanna stay like this all day! I wonder what he's thinking!*  
  
Daisuke's POV:  
  
*Wow, does he know how good he is?!?! God, I wanna stay like this all day! I wonder what he's thinking!*  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Finally, Ken lifted his head. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked. "Are you?" "Hmmmm… I asked you first!" Daisuke laughed. "Ummm, yes."  
  
"Me too," replied Ken. "I don't wanna move, Ken-chan. Can we stay like this all day?" "Um, I think that maybe we should go somewhere else and finish," Ken informed, as he gestured with his head to two nuns sitting on the bench a few feet away. "Oh, yeah." The bluenette looked at the nuns and smiled as he and Daisuke walked over. "Sorry."  
  
"Hey um, whada ya say you spend the night tonight?" asked Ken as they walked away. "Uh, yeah, ok. I don't really feel like going to the mall now. Let's just go back to your house," said Daisuke. "You're right. Let's go," said Ken as he dropped another kiss on Daisuke's cheek.  
  
"Uh, Ken…. keep in mind where we left off. We can continue later!" "Of course!" The two boys stood up and walked all the way back to Ken's house.  
  
When they got there, they went straight to Ken's room. "Where's you're family?" asked Daisuke.  
  
Ken's eyes narrowed. "They're out." "Good." Ken jumped onto the bed and patted his hand on the mattress. Daisuke smiled and sat down with him. "So, where were we?"  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
THE END (or is it?!?!)  
  
A/N: Don't worry! I'll add more in a week or so! So, whaja think?!?! Never mind! Tell me in your review, right? This is like my second story and I wanna know how they are. I am NOT letting my parents judge. I write these stories with my door locked! But it wasn't too bad! Anyway! PWEEZ R&R!!! Buh Byez! 


	2. Distractions Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I do NOT own Ken and Daisuke. (But I can always wish for Ken) Um, please don't sue me because I am broke and it wouldn't be worth it! So HA!  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter of Distractions is fluffy! Yay! Um, well, it gets kinda sad, so if you like fluffy and sad, this is for you! (no duh) Hmmm, this one is a lot different than my other fics. But I hope you'll like it anyway! Uhhh, rated for 'gayity.' (Hahaha I love that word!!) Anyway!!!!! Pweez R&R!!!!!  
  
Distractions: Part 2… *~*~*~*~* By: Angiejouji1154  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ken grinned mischievously. "Welllllll, you were just about to do stuff with me!" (A/N: And when I say 'do stuff', I mean that in the worst possible way.) Daisuke grinned back. "Oh, yeah."  
  
"Sorry, Ken-chan. I dunno where to start." "Just, um…. Follow your instincts," said Ken. "Well, like Mom always said, work your way up from the bottom."  
  
"Oh, God."  
  
Daisuke stared into Ken's dark blue eyes. He wanted to look into those beautiful pools for the rest of his life. "You are gorgeous," said Daisuke. Ken felt a blush crawl onto his face.  
  
Daisuke swallowed hard and began his task. He softly kissed Ken's ankles. His tongue slithered up Ken's legs when……..  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya! What are you doing?!?!?!?!?!" Daisuke and Ken looked at the doorway. There, standing, was Daisuke's mother.  
  
"Oh…… my…….. God….." said Ken. "I knew you'd be here. You told me you'd come right back after you went to the mall, so I came to pick you up, Daisuke."  
  
"Mom, I…I can explain." Daisuke glanced at Ken. He already had tears ready to overflow. "I am waiting." "Um, M….Mom. I'm sorry." His mother stared at him. "There is NO excuse! You are now grounded from the Ichijouji residence until further notice. You will not call, you will not write, you will not associate in any way! Do you understand me?" Daisuke didn't answer as he looked at Ken again. Ken's pools had become oceans, spilling out most of the water in his body.  
  
"Well?!?! Do you understand?" she yelled again. "H….hai." "Good! Lets go home!" Daisuke unwillingly got off the bed and walked out with his mother. "Bye, Ken-chan." Ken nodded. His shirt was stained with tears. "Come on!" screamed Ms. Motomiya, yanking Daisuke's arm.  
  
******************  
  
2 days later:  
  
Ken's POV:  
  
God, I can't believe we got caught. Suke-chan never told me his parents homophobic. Extremely homophobic. I am going crazy. I need to see Daisuke or else my life will be complete darkness. No light. I need the emotion of love. It's the only way I can live. I need Daisuke Motomiya. This all my fault.  
  
  
  
Daisuke's POV:  
  
I can't believe it. I'm not allowed to even call Ken! I need to talk to someone. I would call Kari, but she hates me after I made that comment about her legs. I would call T.K. but what do we have to talk about? I would call Yolei but she thinks I'm a jerk. And Cody and I have nothing in common. The only person I wanna talk to is Ken. Ken is the one I love. And now Mom and Dad took all of it away. They grabbed my heart, ripped it out, and shredded it into tiny, miniature, bite-size pieces. I don't have a heart with out Ken. *tears come* Why was I born this way? Wait, no… WAS I born this way? Maybe it happened when I saw Ken for the first time. Maybe I was suppose to be like most other guys on this earth. It's all my fault.  
  
*************  
  
"So, you still sad?" "Jun, get away from me!" Jun grinned at Daisuke. "I didn't know you were homosexual!" yelled Jun. "Jun! I said go away! This is my room!" Jun walked away. "God, squirt. Sorry!"  
  
Daisuke picked up a picture of him and Ken. He knew his mother had seen it. But she had thought it was just one of those, 'B.F.F. photos.' Daisuke stared at it. A tear crawled down his cheek, leaving a salty track behind.  
  
Meanwhile, at Ken's house:  
  
"Ken? Dinner's ready!" "I'm not hungry!"  
  
"But, I made your favorite! Liver and onions!" "Mom, I said I'm not hungry!" yelled Ken, a little bit colder than last time. "Come out here, and at least try to eat."  
  
Ken sighed. "Fine." He walked out into the dining room and sat down at the table. "What's wrong, Ken? You're always hungry," asked Ms. Ichijouji. "Nothing." She looked at him curiously. "Well, it's Friday. Why aren't you at Daisuke's place? Didn't he invite you over tonight?" she asked.  
  
Ken felt tears coming to his eyes but he held his breath and stopped them. "H… he did. I… I just didn't feel like going over that's all," said Ken. His mother could tell he was choked up. Ken took a bite of liver. "Oh! I almost forgot! I saw Daisuke's mother at the store today," his mother said. Ken swallowed the liver whole and started coughing.  
  
*Cough cough 'gasp' cough * "Ken! You're choking!" yelled Ken's dad. Ken took a large sip of his mother's beer. "Ken!" "It's ok! I'm *gasp * fine!" Ken said quickly, "You just startled me with the talk of Daisuke's mother. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, good," said Mr. Ichijouji. (A/N: please don't as me why I put that in the story!) "Well, anyhoo, Daisuke's mother said something about you two not being allowed to see each other anymore. I asked why but she just wouldn't say. She gave a mean look… kind of like that look you give us," she said.  
  
"Mom, I need to go to bed. Don't wake me tomorrow, ok?" said Ken. "Ok, I won't. Do you want me to make you tea or anything?" asked Ken's mom. "Um, no thanks. Good night." "Good night."  
  
*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
Ken lie in his bed, crying. "This isn't fair. I'll never find anyone else." He reached for the phone, but stopped himself. He wanted to call Daisuke so much, but he couldn't. And the worst part was, his parents didn't even know what had happened. He couldn't tell them, they would find out by them selves. And that would be even worse. They would yell at him for not telling them about it and for, well…. You know.  
  
Ken felt like telling someone about it, but he just couldn't. Part of him wanted to, and part if him said 'NO!' Finally, he picked up the phone. He knew he would regret it, but he did it. Ken dialed the numbers to Daisuke's house.  
  
"Hello?" "Hi, Daisuke." "Ken?!?! You can't call me! We aren't allowed to talk!" "Is your family home?" asked Ken. "No, they went to the store. They leave me home a lot now, and they don't pay as much attention to me as they used to. Except for when they want me clean the house, which I hafta do everyday by myself. Ya know, this is all my fault! I'm sorry! I should have just come home like I was suppose to! I mean…" "Daisuke, slow down! I am sorry. I knew you were suppose to be home… I'm the guilty one. I've always been guilty of something," said Ken.  
  
"Oh no!" "What?" "They're home! Sorry Ken-chan, I hafta go. I'll call you next time they're out! Bye!" said Daisuke. Ken hadn't even said good-bye when he heard the click and dial tone from the other end. "Bye, I guess," Ken said quietly.  
  
"Oh, god…. We'll never see each other again," said Ken. Just then, the phone rang. He heard his mother in the kitchen say, "Oh, hi Ms. Motomiya!" Ken gasped and listened carefully. Before he knew it, she was screaming and banging on Ken's door. "Ken Ichijouji, open this door right now!"  
  
************  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Wow! What a place to end, huh? Well, I'll have the next chapter up soon… like next week maybe. I don't even know what's going to happen to Ken yet! So I'm gonna think about it. Um, I kinda feel bad for Ken and Daisuke. In love and then it all gets destroyed! ( How depressing( Well, stay tuned and be sure to read my next chapter. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buh byez! 


	3. Distractions part 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. I know, it's depressing.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi! Um, I was inspired to write this when I was listening to 'In the end' by Linkin Park. It's nothing like the story, but… I think that song should be Ken's theme song. Anyway! If you haven't read the firat two chapters yet, I judge you to do so!!! I don't really think that this chapter is my best work, but you might like it! It's very short and sad. So if you like Ken, you may want to read this… then again…. If you don't like Ken, you may want to read this. So it goes both ways. Enjoy!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Distractions Part 3 ~~~~ By: Angiejouji1154~~~~~~ for, Carley  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
"I said open the door! Ken! Open up now!" yelled Ken's mother. She had been banging on his door for about 5 minutes. *What have I done? This is all my fault. * Ken was sitting in the corner of his bedroom, cradling his head in his knees. *What do I do? *  
  
He looked up, hoping to find that it was all a dream. But when he did, he only found that his mother had gone to get Ken's father. Now, they were both outside screaming. Ken stood up awkwardly and started towards the door, but he stopped.  
  
Ken turned around, facing his balcony. He walked calmly over to the sliding door, trying to ignore his parents' yelling. *Should I do this? I mean, it's not like the digi destined want me here. But, I'd be hurting Daisuke… and I can't do that. But then again, it's not like I'll be able to see him ever again anyway. *  
  
Ken stood lifting his hand to the handle of the door. *Yes. I'm going to do it. * He pulled on the handle, and walked nervously outside. He got up on top of the railing that was separating the balcony from the busy road down below. *Ok, here I go. *  
  
The bluenette took a shaky breath and gasped as his parents burst through his bedroom door. They were looking around the room, and when their eyes met, Ken shed a tear…….. and jumped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Ken!" his mother ran outside and looked down. 10 floors down was Ken's body, laying on the sidewalk. She grabbed Ken's father's hand and hurried to the elevator.  
  
When they got down to where Ken was, she noticed a group of kids standing next to him. One of those kids, was Daisuke Motomiya. Standing over his friend, he looked down and sobbed.  
  
"Ken, why? Why did you do this? I love you, Ken… I really, really love you. Don't go," said Daisuke. Ken's head was bleeding and he had a large bruise on his neck. "K… Ken-chan? Can you h… hear me?" asked Daisuke. Ken's mother ran over to where Ken was huddled.  
  
"Ms. Ichijouji, I am sorry… this is my fault. I…. I love Ken as much as you do." *Oh god! Wrong choice of words! * thought Daisuke. "Yes, well… Oh my god!!!!! Ken! Why? How could you do this?" asked Ken's mother.  
  
Just then, an ambulance rushed up beside them. A stretcher was being wheeled to him. Daisuke watched in horror as the other kids started to leave. *How? How can they leave? This is awful and if I hadn't been gay in the first place, this never would have happened. *  
  
"Could I come to the hospital, Ms. Ichijouji?" asked Daisuke. "I… I don't care. A… Ask the driver or something," she replied still holding Ken's hand. Daisuke didn't bother to ask. He got into the ambulance and placed his hand on Ken's head.  
  
Daisuke ran his hand through Ken's hair and cried more. *He's  
  
Cold. * he thought. When they arrived at the hospital, a nurse walked over to them. "Um, I'm afraid we have some bad news," she said clearly. "What? What happened? What's wrong?!?!" yelled Daisuke.  
  
"Well, we are sad to report, that, Ken… well… he's dead." Daisuke stared at her. "W… what?" "Ken… he's dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~the end~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
='-( Awwwwwww. If this really happened, I'd hafta kill somebody. I love Ken and I can't believe I made this happen to him! Tell me what you think!!!!!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
p.s. you might not be able to expect any new chapters for a like, a month. ( I'm going to my grandma's house and she doesn't have a computer… plus, it's gonna take me a while to decide what will happen next. Gomen nasai!!!!! Bye! 


	4. Distractions part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would have given Ken a different name so that people didn't think I love a Barbie doll.  
  
  
  
A/N: This is the 4th chapter of Distractions. It's been a while, ne? Well, anyway… I don't really like this chapter… cuz, well… I just couldn't think of what should happen. Sooooo, I just sorta put down what ever came to mind. And since this was all that did come to mind, I didn't have any choice but to write it. But, I hope you like this chapter anyway. PWEEZ R&R!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Distractions part 4 _*_*_*_*_*_ by Angiejouji1154 *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
Daisuke looked down, hiding his chocolate eyes from the world. "H… he can't be. He's not! I know. Ken is n… not dead," he sobbed. "Well, he is. I am very sorry. I should go tell Ken's parents," said the nurse.  
  
*Oh god. I-I-I can't believe this. It c…can't be true. I love Ken. I always have… and this just isn't right. He wasn't suppose to die!!! And he didn't! It's just…. It's NOT true! * thought Daisuke.  
  
"D… Daisuke, you are coming to Ken's funeral. Or… you are i… invited anyway. It's in a week or s… so," muttered Ken's father, "We'll call you the a c- couple days before."  
  
Daisuke nodded and walked out of the hospital to the train. It was a long walk to the train, but he didn't care. When he got home, he sat on his bed with an uneasy frown. *God, why am I gay? I still think that all of this has to do with me! *  
  
Then he had an idea. He reached for the phone and dialed Hikari's house. "Hello?" It was Taichi. "Uh, hi. Is Hikari there?" "Oh, hi Daisuke. Yeah, she is… hold on. Denwa Hikari-chan!" Just then he heard her voice on the other end. "Hi, Dai."  
  
"Hi. I just wanna say… bye." "Where ya going?" But Daisuke didn't answer. He had already hung up.  
  
Daisuke raced out into the kitchen. He opened the drawer and pulled out a knife. *Should I? Ken did it. I don't see why not. And besides, the only one I loved is dead. I'll never see him again, ever. I think that this is for the best. *  
  
Daisuke closed his eyes tightly, but a tear still squeezed through. He lifted the knife to his neck and shivered when the blade touched his skin. He opened his eyes, and slid the knife sharply across his neck.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH…………………….."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Jun walked into the kitchen and screamed. She stared down at her brother, bleeding on the floor. "Oh, my…. G…god."  
  
She bent down and touched him. He was cold, and she knew… Daisuke Motomiya was already dead.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~**~*~**~**~  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. I mean, what else could happen??? That's it, Ken and Daisuke are dead. ='-( Oh god… what was I thinking?!?!?!?!?! They are my two favorites of all time!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate myself now!!!!! Oh well, if you have any ideas of what could possibly happen next, please e-mail then to me. I'm fresh out! I promise to include your name when I'm writing it. Do you actually think I wouldn't give you people credit? You're crazy then. Anyway, that's it for now. Bye bye!!!! Love, Angela!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
